onversefandomcom-20200214-history
Volcano Island
Description: Find your seaside home amongst lush ferns, coconut trees, caves, reefs, and ancient ruins! Volcano Island is one of the four main worlds in Onverse. It goes from an exotic theme, to dangerous volcanoes, underwater communities, and hidden places underground. Volcano Island (along with The Hub) was also one of the two original worlds when Onverse was released to public. 'Landmarks' Buccaneer Beach, Hollow Hill, Big Bertha, Old Smokey, Windmill Isle, and Paradise Plaza. Mansions lie on the coastline, while the other buildings lay towards the center. Mega Rares Tool Targets: Giant Monarch Butterfly: '''Teleport to Paradise Plaza and a monarch butterfly will be on top of the fountain. Use the cannons to get to it. '''Catch: Teleport to home 6 and move right, in the little spring you will find a mega bunny hiding in the water Giant ghost: Teleport to House 5, and go into the water. After the dropoff, a ghost will be floating in between a bunch of wrecked columns. Hammer: Go to Hollow Hill, then fall through the grass trap. There should be a giant crystal. Shovel/Jackhammer: Teleport to Old Smokey and go in the lava. There should be a giant lava rock. Secret Club: The Groove Tube Paradise Plaza Paradise Plaza 'is the main area on the Volcano Island Map and default point, which means, every POI (Point of Interest) with a mistake or which does not exist, will take you to this area. You may also open the map select the big star with a circle around it. It is the shopping area for Volcano Island, you can buy Beach style clothing here and some very chic island furniture! There are two stores in the Plaza, which are the only in the area. 'Island Apparel This store is meant to sell the latest and greatest Island style clothing. Check here for the hottest swimsuits and the cutest leis. 'Tuscan Decor' This store exclusively sells Tuscan and Beach-themed furniture pieces. It is building to the right of the fountain. 'Living Quarters ' Volcano Island has many options when it comes to making a beach front home or even a gothic style castle. 'Paradise Free Apartments' Free apartments are a great way to start off your life here in Onverse. The Paradise Free Apartments are great for those who love the beach and sun. If you wish to have a sea side view at no cost to you then this is where you want to be. 'Paradise Deluxe Apartments' Paradise Deluxe Apartments are great if you wish to upgrade your starter home here in Onverse. They have a bit more space the the Paradise Free Apartments and only cost a small amount of money. These homes will only cost you 10,000PP and 8,000PP if you are a VIP member. By purchasing this apartment you will gain access to an additional floor to place your furniture and more drops as well. 'Paradise Estates' Paradise Estates are a great choice for those wishing to live the like the "Rich and Famous". These homes are mansions right on their own personal beach. They cost 2,500CC and 2,000CC if you are a VIP member. 'Paradise Land Plots' Paradise Land Plots are great if you enjoy building your own homes. They provide much space to build a mansion of your own. They will cost 2,000CC and 1,600CC for VIP members. 'Burning Hills Castles' 'Burning Hills Land Plots' Category:Volcano Island Category:World